Kl'rt (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Sarnogg (son, deceased), Jazinda (daughter)http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13539 | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 625 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = Like all Skrulls | UnusualFeatures = Large pointed ears and a furrowed chin. | Citizenship = Skrulls | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior; Agent of the Skrull Empire | Education = Skrull-Military Training | Origin = Enhanced Skrull, (alien) | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, the Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #18 | Last = | Quotation = I was once an ordinary Skrull... A young warrior. Until Emperor Dorrek saw fit to order the greatest scientists in our realm to gift me with awesome powers. | Speaker = Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull | HistoryText = After the Fantastic Four stopped the Skrulls’ attempted invasion of Earth, Skrull Emperor Dorrek invested vast resources into creating a superbeing of his own. Kl'rt, a decorated soldier and warrior of the Skrull empire, was chosen to undergo a process that endowed him with all the powers of the Fantastic Four, except, when powered by an interstellar beam, far stronger. When the Super-Skrull first confronted the Fantastic Four, he bested them with their own abilities until Mister Fantastic identified the power source beamed from the Skrulls home planet and created a jamming device, depriving the Super-Skrull of his powers. Then the Invisible Girl tripped him into a crater and the Human Torch melted the rock around it to seal him in . The Wedding of Sue Storm & Reed Richards The Super-Skrull was amongst the many menaces manipulated by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Susan Storm and Reed Richards . His repeated defeats at the hands of the Fantastic Four allowed the Super-Skrull to fall out of favor with his government. Despite a second chance against the thunder god Thor, the Super-Skrull was exiled. Loyalty However, due to the loyalty to his race and his extreme power levels, the Skrulls have usually found they have need of the Super-Skrull, recalling him to service time and again. For example, Dorrek once hoped the Super-Skrull would kill the Kree Captain Marvel, disrupting the Kree from their surveillance of Earth, but Captain Marvel turned Kl’rt’s power against him. Another time, he was drafted into the then-ongoing Kree-Skrull War, fighting the Avengers but hoping to take advantage of the war to increase his own political standing. This time, he was sent into permanent exile for treason. Thanos Working as a free agent, the Super-Skrull became an agent for Thanos the mad Titan, running once more into Captain Marvel. This time, his defeat left him stranded on Earth without interstellar transportation. Hoping to power a starship and flee the planet, he tried to steal the Cavourite crystal but was confronted by Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man. The Super-Skrull routed the two, but when he captured the crystal, its energies interfered with those of the interstellar beam that boosted his powers-- he found himself teleported to the Skrull throneworld. Unfortunately, he could never regain his physical form. Galactus The throneworld soon fell victim to Galactus, and the process of the planet’s destruction send the Super-Skrull’s disconnected form back to Earth, where it became trapped in the Van Allen Radiation Belts. Eventually, a group of scientists, including Dr. Walter Langkowski, a.k.a. the hero Sasquatch, made contact with the Super-Skrull's atoms with their equipment, inadvertantly allowing the Super-Skrull to reincorporate. The Super-Skrull’s elation at being free was tempered with the fact that he was now physically dying. As a result of his entrapment within the radiation belts, he had developed a form of leukemia. Sasquatch battled the rampaging Skrull but was ultimately forced to return him to his discorporate state and return it to the Van Allen Radiation Belts once more. Champion During his time of incapacitation, the Skrulls lost their natural shape-changing powers and their empire was decimated into factions. One of the self-proclaimed "Empresses" of the empire's remnants, S'byll, tricked the Silver Surfer into using his power cosmic to re-form the Super-Skrull in order that they may aid her fleet in battle against the Badoon. This act threatened to escalate a new Kree-Skrull war, and the Super-Skrull convinced the Surfer to use his power cosmic to help him catalyze the latent shape-changing powers in S'byll's genetic structure. The two were able to awake the full power of a shape-changing Skrull in S'byll as well as to give her the ability to rekindle the shape-changing powers of others of her race. S'byll was sure that this ability would grant her support for her Empress-ship and allow the Skrulls to defy the Kree's genocidal efforts against the Skrulls. K'lrt stayed on as S'byll's champion, enjoying unparalleled fame as a great hero of the Skrull worlds. Captain Reptyl Shortly after, the enigmatic Stranger appeared and tried to add S'byll to his collection. The attempt was foiled when the pirate Captain Reptyl arrived on the scene and traded his entire pirate crew for her. In return for her freedom, he asked to become a privateer in her cause, and S'byll, happy to find a new ally, accepted his service. Enraged, K'lrt dueled with Captain Reptyl for the honor of being S'byll's consort and the Warlord of the Skrulls. K'lrt lost, and was believed slain, left to drift in space. In fact, the Super-Skrull did not die, but managed to find his way back to Earth where he decided to remain hidden until he could receive orders from a legitimate heir to Emperor Dorrek. Iron Fist At one point, the Super-Skrull duplicated the likeness of Danny Rand, a.k.a. Iron Fist, fully assuming his identity in order to use the Rand Corporation and gain economic control of the Antarctic paradise known as the Savage Land. This conflicted with the plans of another company, Oracle Inc., owned by Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor, Namorita, and Misty Knight confronted Super-Skrull, who, with his plans ruined, abandoned Rand's identity and fled. (The assembled heroes set out on a search for the real Danny Rand, eventually freeing him from the alien H'ylthri.) Hollywood During his time of hiding, he appropriated the identity of Lon Zelig, a master of disguise, and he quickly gained renown in Hollywood. Eventually, he was targeted for assassination by other Skrulls, who believed K'lrt to be a living representative of an old regime and a dangerous potential menace. The Skrulls tricked the Human Torch into fighting alongside them, but K'lrt defeated the attempt and revealed the truth to the Human Torch before disappearing once more. Intelligentsia The Super-Skrull was impressed into serving a Skrull faction led by the Intelligentsia, a Skrull version of the Kree’s Supreme Intelligence. Although he apparently bristled at her leadership, he followed one of her orders to kidnap Kelly, a girl on Earth who held a special connection to the nexus of all realities. This first brought him into conflict with Captain Marvel over her fate, but Kl’rt kidnapped her, rather than killing her as was ordered, and returned to Intelligentsia with her. Hoping to stage a coup, with the girl’s powers, the Super-Skrull again fought off Captain Marvel, but Kelly instead turned her power on herself, negating her abilities, rendering the whole thing moot. The Super-Skrull was never seen working with the Intelligentsia again. Young Avengers By this time, S’byll had died when her Skrull throneworld was destroyed by Devos. The Super-Skrull joined a faction of the empire who were seeking an heir to Emperor Dorrek, believing him to be found in Teddy Altman, Hulkling. Teddy was the product of the union between the original Captain Marvel and Princess Anelle, during the time of Marvel’s abduction by the Super-Skrull many years ago. Despite the interference of Teddy’s friends, the Young Avengers, the Super-Skrull revealed the truth of Teddy’s origin and killed his “mother,” a Skrull sent by the Princess to raise her son on Earth. Teddy was forced to acknowledge his heritage to both the Kree and the Skrulls, dividing his time between the two empires. In fact, unknown to all but the Young Avengers, Kl’rt impersonated Hulking, taking his place and his role in order to spy on the two races. Annihilation Shortly thereafter, however, the Skrull empire fell victim to the Annihilation Wave, although the Super-Skrull, for all his power, seemed helpless to stave its course. Believing his son to be residing on a planet in its path, Kl’rt and a Skrullian engineer R’Kin hoped to find the secret to stop the Annihilation Wave and its weapon, the Harvester of Sorrows, from its source: the Negative Zone. Rallying troops from a penal colony within the Zone, the Super-Skrull was instead betrayed by R’Kin, who held the Super-Skrull responsible for the death of his father. Imprisoned, Kl’rt used his hypnosis to force R’Kin to free him and fellow prisoner Praxagora, the last of a robotic race. The Super-Skrull urged Praxagora to escape, but not before absorbing enough of her energy to make one final stand from within. Kl’rt sacrificed himself to destroy the Harvester, once more proving himself to be a hero for his people. Kl'rt's body was preserved, and he was resurrected by the combined powers of the Firelord, Ronan, and Ravenous. Kl'rt later teamed up with Praxagora and his nemesis Ronan, and later arrived to the homeworld of Kree House Fiyero (the de facto ruler of the Kree Empire during the absence of the missing Supreme Intelligence) in which the House negotiate with Ravenous and his Centurions in making an alliance with Annihilus. Kl'rt fought alongside with his allies and eventually liberated the Kree Empire from House Fiyero. After the events of the Annihilation Wave, Kl'rt and along with Praxagora made themselves disappear from the public. Kl'rt along with Praxagora later reappeared and once again helped Ronan to reclaim the Kree home world from an invading race called the Phalanx. After resisting an attempt by the Phalanx to control him, Kl'rt engaged the Phalanx-controlled Kree in war. Secret Invasion Recently when the Skrulls invaded Earth, Kl'rt aided the hero Nova against the Skrulls. | Powers = Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Kl'rt is a shape-shifter. Thus he has the ability to rearrange the molecules of his body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that he chooses. This allows him him to imitate the appearance of any of the four members of the Fantastic Four, as well as their powers. 'Super-Skrull Engineering' * Hypnotic Gaze: The Super-Skrull possesses certain hypnotic abilities, the limits of which are unknown. 'Fantastic Four Power Mimicry' The Super-Skrull has been bionically re-engineered to possess the combined superhuman powers of the Fantastic Four. * Cosmic Energy Power-Receptors: His body has been surgically implanted with numerous power-receptors able to gather the same cosmic energy that mutated the Fantastic Four and mimic the functions of their powers. Thus he can thus mimic the power-sets of; ='Human Torch' = * Pyrokinesis: The Super-Skrull possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. * Plasma Form: The Super-Skrull possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. * Fire Manipulation: The Super-Skrull can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body, such as long streams of fire. * Flight: The Super-Skrull with mental stimulation of his flame can form a jet of fire from his feet, directed behind him, which allows him to achieve flight. * Heat Absorption: The Super-Skrull can absorb infinite amounts of heat. ='Thing' = * Superhuman Strength: The Super-Skrull possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest Skrull. Kl'rt's superhuman strength is sufficient enough to lift approximately 85 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: The Super-Skrull's muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal Skrull. * Superhuman Durability: The Super-Skrull is far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal Skrulls. ='Invisible Woman' = * Invisibility: The Super-Skrull possesses the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of himself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. * Psionic Force Fields: The Super-Skrull, through concentration, is able to project a field of psionic force which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms; rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. ='Mister Fantastic' = * Plasticity: The Super-Skrull possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. * Elongation: The Super-Skrull can extend his limbs, torso, or neck to great distances. ** Grappling: The Super-Skrull may restrain opponents very efficiently by using his elastic form to entangle them. ** Movement: The Super-Skrull can move at great speeds by stretching to his destination. 'Cosmic Energy Power-Receptors' His body has been surgically implanted with numerous power-receptors able to gather the same cosmic energy that mutated the Fantastic Four and mimic the functions of their powers. Because Skrulls are no longer evolutionarily susceptible to mutation, the Super-Skrull's superhumanoid powers could not be derived naturally. His body's artificial power receptors gather ambient cosmic energy and are dependent upon his immediate access to that energy for their power level. Thus, the Super-Skrull's artificial powers vary in degree. * Earth: On Earth, dependent solely on the cosmic energy that penetrates naturally through Earth's atmosphere, the Super-Skrull was only about half as powerful as the members of the Fantastic Four were at the time he first gained his powers. * Skrullian Power-Beam: Supplied with additional cosmic energy from the Skrullian power beam (whose source is a large cosmic power transforming satellite in orbit around Tarnax, the Skrull system's sun), the Super-Skrull could surpase the ability levels of all four members of the Fantastic Four. * Current Augmented-Power-Level: The Super-Skrull's abilities have since been augmented so that he no longer requires the power beam. His powers are actually greater than those of the Fantastic Four, for example, unlike the Human Torch, he can manifest his flame in space. ** Stamina: The Super-Skrull's enhanced stamina permits him to use his powers to peak exertion (regardless of what that peak level currently is) for up to an hour before fatigue seriously impairs them. ** Power Combination: The Super-Skrull can use any combination of his Fantastic Four-like powers, including all four of them at once. | Abilities = * Skrull-Military Training: The Super-Skrull is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, having been extensively trained in the art of warfare by the Skrull military. ** Aviation: Kl'rt is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: Kl'rt is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced; due to his involvement in the Kree-Skrull War, fighting the Fantastic Four, and the Annihilation Wave. ** Marksmanship: Kl'rt is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. * Creative Power-Use : The Super-Skrull is more creative in the use of his powers, when compared with the Fantastic Four (i.e. decapitation). * Leadership : Whilst in the Negative Zone, Kl'rt was able to amass an army from the former prisoners of the UX-73 Prison Planetoid. | Strength = * Original Strength Level: The Super-Skrull originally possessed the same level of superhuman strength that the Thing possessed upon initially gaining his powers. Hence the Super-Skrull could lift (press) approximately 5 tons. ** Skrullian Energy Strength Level: When exposed to the Skrullian energy broadcast beam, he could lift (press) approximately 15 tons. * Current Strength Level: The Super-Skrull's powers have since been augmented, allowing him to lift (press) approximately 85 tons. | Weaknesses = * Physical Condition: The Super-Skrull, despite his power enhancement, is still subject to fatigue, disease and injury. | Equipment = * Skrull-Military Uniform: The Super-Skrull's costume is a Skrull military uniform that provides him life support in space and alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: Kl'rt, will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: Kl'rt, will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = * The Super-Skrull demonstrated the ability to stretch over 100-miles and lift (press) more than 100-tons while powered by the Skrullian power beam in ''Fantastic Four'' #18. Legacy The Super-Skrull is both the most feared warrior of the Skrull Empire and an outcast of his race. Kl'rt himself is always loyal to the Skrulls. Many in the Skrull Empire considered him a relic from a bygone era, but there are those who consider him a hero. Legal Status Kl'rt is wanted by the Nova Corps, for; crimes against the peace, murder and alleged war crimes. The quadrant of these crimes are in; * Andromeda Galaxy, Milky Way.Due to his skirmishing with the Fantastic Four, and other conflicts on Earth. * The Greater Magellanic Cloud.Due to his involvement in the Kree-Skrull War. | Trivia = | Links = *Fantastic Four #18 - First Appearance. *Fantastic Four #32 *Young Avengers #11 &12 - Past with Hulkling revealed. *Annihilation: Super Skrull #1-4 }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Hypnosis Category:Stretching Category:Force Field Category:War-Skrulls Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Pointed Ears Category:Thermokinesis Category:Rock Body Category:Fangs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Plasma Generation Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:United Front members Category:Sega - Thor